Gale Montri
Appearance Gale stands at four-foot-seven (4'7) and weighs about seventy-four pounds (74lbs.). He is thin and appears underfed to most people. His head is always cocked to the right, as if in a confused way. He always seems to smile, and appears as if he'd erupt into tears at any minute. The young boy has pale skin that's tinted a slight charcoal and his eyes are pitch black. If one looks at his eyes closely, they see that they are just black holes, nothing more. He tends to wear a pale blue shirt that is a size or two too big, and jeans that threaten to fall off of himself if he doesn't fasten them with a belt. Gale's hair is pitch black and comes down to his chin in weak waves. Personality Gale is pretty much silent, unless someone talks to him, though he prefers to start the conversation. He tends to be quiet when talking and is rather shy at first. Once he manages to start a conversation, he will become slightly louder and will try his best to keep the conversation going. Gale will be jumpy and absolutely joyful if he thinks he's acquired a friend. If Gale acquires a friend, he will usually always be by their side, if in friendship or if in fear of something. He is easily manipulated and is rather obedient. The young-looking boy will not hesitate to help a friend, but will not hesitate to kill his friend, either. He can get on the annoying side, but usually everybody ignores that factor and will usually be friendly towards him. Gale is easily wounded in feelings and will burst into tears at the smallest comment of hate towards him. He is scared easily and will cling to anybody within a ten foot radius, expecting them to comfort him. If Gale is upset, he becomes harsh and fumes. He will not hesitate to attack and try and Turn someone who makes him angry. He is easily swayed in emotions and could easily be smiling one second, fuming the next, and then be sad within the next couple of seconds. History Gale was born on June 25th, 1972 to Anique and Gontral Montri. He was known to be a bubbly and friendly little boy as he grew up, and all the neighbors loved him. It became a running joke that the neighbors wanted to adopt Gale. On September 13, 1982, the Montri's house had caught on fire. Gale was upstairs in his room while his parents burned. Gale was visited by a boy his age. Except the boy was just a shadow. Gale had collapsed and passed out minutes before the flames were extinguished and took his house over. He managed to live, but when he woke up, the shadow boy was looming over him. He watched the shadow boy and the shadow boy knelt down in front of him. The Shadow Boy (called Dominic by Gale) told Gale that his time was up, that he had no reason to be alive. The shadow boy leaned forward and kissed Gale's forehead, and Gale had passed out again. When Gale woken up, he saw his room from a different perspective. It wasn't right. He didn't remember anything. As the years went by, a new family had moved into Gale's home, and he tried to befriend them every time. They just ended up dead in different ways, and he had a collection of "friends." Promises Made To Gale Gale has a collection of promises he had been told, ranging from friendship promises to life promises to other things. He believes it was wrong of them to have broken them, or not have given him anything to prove the promise would be kept. "I've always been lied to by everyone close to me. Mum lied. Dad lied....And he lied." - Gale Montri "I was promised a friend. A friend to have forever, till we were both dead and gone. I was promised happy smiles and laughter." - Gale Montri Gale takes promises way beyond the norm, and is usually left broken when someone doesn't keep them. If someone does break their promise, Gale will not hesitate to kill them. If he is the one that contributed to them breaking their promise, he will break down and beg for them to forgive him. Shadow Demons Shadow Demons are fairly easy to spot, just from their appearance. They tend to have charcoal skin, or skin that appears as if its a shadow, and their eyes pitch black. Their hair will be dirty blond, black, or dark red that's close enough to black to be black. They will be exact replicas of whomever they were before they were Turned, except for the changes in skin, eyes, and hair. Shadow Demons do not age, thus causing the person to be their age forever. The person is able to count the years as if they were still alive, and their personalities may age, but they themselves will not age physically. Shadow Demons have some restrictions. They are unable to eat or drink anything at any time at all, ever. To Shadow Demons, food and drink are like poison and can cause them to become deathly ill. If a Shadow Demon does eat something such as an apple or drink something such as water, then the Shadow Demon will have similar symptoms to the flu for humans. They will get the chills, fevers, and could die like anybody could from the flu. Shadow Demons need to sleep like a normal human, and most prefer to sleep in the shadows so that they're not spotted and killed. Shadow Demons can die and get hurt like any other human. Shadow Demons are not able to sexually reproduce, therefore they use their Turning abilities to create more Shadow Demons. Shadow Demons do have some powers, but they are very limited. They are all able to vanish and reappear at will, even teleport to different places. They are able to turn into shadows and appear as just plain darkness if in a dark-ish room, thus making the room even darker. A Shadow Demon has the power to kill and Turn someone just by touching their lips to their victim's skin. Shadow Demons that like to make thing interesting will seduce and kill someone.